What Makes Murdoc
by 2D-Dear-girl
Summary: When 2d and Murdoc end up locked up in Murdoc's 'Secret Room', 2d decides he will accomplish his goal of figuring out what caused him to have a crush on the man in the past. 2dXMurdoc, eventually ...
1. Chapter 1

There was something off today.

Not that there was an issue there. Everyday was off considering they were on a freaking lump of plastic in a rather lonely part of the ocean.

The passing days swallowed by cold ocean winds and salty currents, a grimacing emptiness that littered every corner.

It was lonely, of course, and depressing at the least. But, there were worse things, thought the blue-haired singer, sitting on his bed in his bedroom on the lower half of the beach.

He'd been whisked away to this pathetic excuse of land by his band-mate, Murdoc Niccals, and has been working unwillingly on the new album.

It was upsetting, and was spiraling 2d into a deep depression.

But, it gave him time, though, to reflect upon his life. Which, after days of continuous thought, he realized his life sucked. Since childhood, he'd been in horrid accidents, leading to simply put _this_.

Although he hadn't actually been doing anything in Beirut in the first place, this wasn't his first choice to be dragged away to.

For the longest time, Murdoc was his idol, and he had refused to believe he'd had any faults at all. But, that had disappeared altogether after he'd been _here_. After he locked him in this room, forced him to the sing the demos for the new album, and paid a whale to hound him for countless hours, he'd lost anything he'd had for the man as it was. Even the tiny crush he had hidden for years.

No, 2d was not gay by any means, but he'd always felt something for Murdoc in a someway. There was no way he would ever form a relationship with him, no matter how hard the tiny part of him wanted to. It was something that wouldn't happen anyway. There was hope at many times, when the Satanist wouldn't smack him around but still gave him slight attention. This was something the singer cherished, but would be forgotten soon when he was beaten up again.

He wasn't desperate, or obsessive, so he continued to date women, and kept this hidden deep inside.

As memories came up, 2d pondered this, wondering what had actually brought him to develop a crush on the man. It couldn't of been his looks or attitude, considering both weren't exactly his style. His mannerisms? No. His style? Heavens no.

There was something about him that 2d loved crazily, but had no clue what it was. But, that wouldn't do.

This was his new mission. He was going to figure out what made Murdoc so… Murdoc. So individual. So interesting. So _appealing_. He was going to figure out what made the man we all know and love/hate.

No matter how much he hated the man, he was going to figure out what made Murdoc.

****

This will obviously turn into a 2dXMurdoc story for obvious reasons. And it will be slooow at first, but something will happen eventually, and will make you want to read it for some reason. I own nothing, and the info I gather mostly comes from Wiki, and a bit from the Gorillaz Game there, but the info from Wiki may not be accurate. Please correct my faults certain things if it is needed. This is my first fanfic, and would love if you'd review. So please do, if you can. And, please be kind.

P.S., this chapter is short, but the next will be longer, I promise.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc sat at his desk in the study, listening to the single, _Stylo_, over and over again quietly. This was nothing like Demon Days, not even _close_. But, it wouldn't be anyway.

Noodle was still in hell, and Russel was now the size of a cruise liner. It was only he, and 2d left who were 'normal' per se. Christ, nobody in this band is _normal. _If they were, they'd be like every other band out there, and that wouldn't be fun, would it?

This was something Murdoc liked about it, though. It was a certain security that would keep this band afloat for time to come. This was basically all he had as it was. This band, Gorillaz.

But, he couldn't even keep them together, no matter how hard he'd try. It end up corrupt anyway, so there was no use of fighting it. Let time do it's worse, was all he could say.

Concentrating on the song, the bassist hadn't realized the lift was coming up and opening on this floor.

He was sitting with back to the lift, but turned slightly to find the singer walking off and looking around with wide eyes.

"Wot do you want?" he questioned in mumble.

2d inhaled sharply, and answered with a simple "Wot?"

Murdoc turned his body to him, resting his arm on the back rest of the chair, and repeated slowly, "Wot do you want."

"Oh, nofing. Just exploring."

"Exploring?" This was something he'd expect out of his mouth, but this wasn't the time he'd expected it. "Exploring wot?"

2d shrugged. "This."

"Meaning…?"

"The, uh, island."

Murdoc looked at him with a sneer, taking in his band-mate's appearance. He looked boney and leggy, as always, but something a bit more in that general area. He was wearing a tee-shirt and light jeans rolled up just above his ankle, large bare feet dragging as he took small steps.

He turned back around, simply saying, "Do not break anything."

This was curious, considering the man locked up 2d for his stay here, hiring that damn whale that kept watch over him. This was giving him ample chance to leave, and runaway, never to reflect on the band Gorillaz ever again.

What was this?

"M'kay. I won't."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Murdoc was still attempting to listen to the song, but could feel 2d's eyes still on him. 2d, though, was studying the man as quickly as he could.

They stayed in silence until Murdoc growled "Sod off!" from which 2d complied, staggering off to the large set of windows in the opposite side of the room.

The sun was setting, finally giving 2d the time, considering he'd been under water for a long, long time. The beach below was an eyesore, cluttered with so many objects that made the beach look ugly. Kong just looked so much better than this. It made so much more sense then this. Kong was the Gorillaz, this wasn't. There was no choice now though. No turning back.

The ocean was choppy, it's waves a deep blue. Its soothing, really. That is until the stalker-ish whale popped it's ugly head out of the water, and glared the singer with a deep, traumatizing look.

He screamed, throwing himself away from the window, falling hard on his back due to a tangle of his gawky legs.

Damn cetaphobia.

"Wot the 'ell are ya doing, ya twit!" Murdoc turned to look at 2d, finding him hyperventilating on the floor with his knees pulled up into his stomach.

The bassist smirked, knowing he saw the whale.

That was a interesting back story to that one. While escaping from the pirates, Murdoc had seen that whale on a beach, and was extremely annoyed with the noises it was making, so he stopped the captain, making him find some way to get the blasted beast off the shore. Not knowing this would be his future headquarters, Plastic Beach, he spent four hours keep the stupid thing alive. Finally getting the beast off, this island was found to be empty and desolate (or a real island at all). This was going to be the new home of the Gorillaz.

As Murdoc moved in, the whale remained, hoping to repay the man for saving his life.

When Murdoc gassed 2d, he needed to find something to keep the singer here, at least long enough for the album to be recorded. He had remembered a time ago when 2d had mentioned he had fear of whales to Noodle after she found out he had a diary, and the next day he confirmed it by blindfolding him, taking him to Sea World, and placing him in front of the orca exhibit.

Finding a way to communicate with the large mammal, Murdoc convinced it to watch over 2d, and to make sure he doesn't escape. That probably the only reason he's still there.

"Th-the whale. It's the whale!"

"Wot whale?" Murdoc asked, the sarcasm in his voice flaunting. He stood up, humoring the idiot on the floor, and headed to the window, finding the whale gone.

2d stood up quickly to window beside the window Murdoc was standing at, and searched the water. No sign of the whale. It must have left when Murdoc looked. It had to of.

"It…was there…"

"You're such a drama queen." Murdoc rolled his eyes, walking back over to his chair, kicking his feet upon the desk. He yawned, stretching his long arms toward the ceiling.

His skin was so green, 2d noticed right away. The shirt he was wearing had sleeves that only covered about half of his arms, revealing his elbows, forearms, and hands. He'd gotten skinner, his face showing that and age. He was how old now? Forty-three? Wow, it has been a while. His hair hadn't changed to much, maybe a bit longer then before, more his bangs then the rest. His eyes weren't different colors anymore, both settling on the black then the red. He was starting to almost look normal (except for the skin, of course).

This wasn't a redeeming quality that was attractive, of course. Murdoc's looks, again wasn't his style. He hadn't actually appreciated being called a 'twit' or a 'drama queen' either, but it wasn't his worse. Not even close.

It was nice he hadn't hit him though.

This room was interesting. A study, and also a theatre. The vast array of books made him curious though. He hadn't known Murdoc read anything. The title on the spines were interesting.

There was something about the title towards the top of the far-most shelve to the left. Along the various leather bound books, there was one that jutted out from the rest. It's spine was simple, the detail around the book's title was red, the background white, and in black, bold letters it read "The Bastard". That was an interesting title.

Reaching up, he slightly pushed it, and found himself the entrance to a secret passageway.

****

This was longer then the first, and somewhat in character. Although, my accents could use some work, it's all around good… I think. Oh, and Murdoc's story in here doesn't comply with his actual story… I just kinda realized that a bit after writing this.

Please Read and Review! And Be kind!

****


	3. Chapter 3

Murdoc hadn't actually been paying attention to what 2d was doing, until he heard the book case swing open. At this his attention went straight to the singer, glaring at him with dark eyes.

"Wot are ya doing, you stupid ass!" he yelled, jumping up.

This startled 2d, jumping him and he lost is balance. He fell forward bouncing down the steps, hitting his head on every other two. Murdoc cursed, swearing to bash the twit's face in. His legs couldn't run fast enough to catch 2d, but kept hope. There _were _thousands of stairs going down.

For 2d, this was a major pain in the ass. As if he hadn't hit his head enough. How many steps does this bloody place have, anyway? He couldn't see anything, but could smell and feel the blood pouring out of his nose, creating a welling headache. And, he had no painkillers, figuring he wouldn't need them in the first place. That was a horrid mistake.

After five full minutes of falling, the singer's body hit the concrete floor hard, making an echoing thud noise. The sounds of Murdoc's steps and cursing echoed as well, giving ample time to run away. But, the more he ran, the worse Murdoc was going to be towards him. Even if he'd wanted to run, it wouldn't have gotten him very far, considering how damaged he was from the staircase. He just laid on his back, wiping the blood off his lips, and waited for the bassist the beat the living snot out of him. Defiantly not one of his redeeming qualities.

Before he knew it, 2d was picked up by the collar of his shirt, and was face to face with the other man. His eyes were narrowed, lip twitching, snarling quietly. That hadn't changed one bit with the skin, had it?

2d simply stared at him with drowsy eyes. This was going to hurt. Hurt a lot.

Murdoc raised his fist, drew it back. Damn, this was _really _going to hurt.

_His _fist landed on _his _lower jaw and 2d fell to the floor again. Murdoc murmured something, stalking back up the stairs. He called out, "Get up, before I make your day even worse…" and his voice faded away.

"Ye… Jus' a sec…" 2d sat, and put his hand to his cheek. God that hurt. He hadn't been missing any teeth, but he could swear his wisdom tooth, that he actually hadn't dug out yet, was looser. Though his mouth hurt, his nose hurt more. Hadn't broken it, but did _something _to it. He needed his pain killers, very, very bad.

Standing up, he attempted to catch up with Murdoc. Well, not exactly catch up with him; just get up stairs without too much time wasted.

Murdoc was half way up the staircase, when the power flickered, and turned off. That wasn't a good sign in any situation, especially this one.

What the man said next, 2d could hear from the bottom of the staircase, just a bit after the lights went out. What had happened, he didn't know, but it was obviously the opposite of good.

Since he was a smoker, there was always a lighter in 2d's pocket. The small flame bounced of the surrounding walls, more concrete and a door.

The door…

Why in hell was there _a_ door down here? After thousands of stairs, the only thing down here was a _door_?

But, the singer's inner child got the best of him, and he just needed to figure out what there was behind there. Had to.

He limped over, realizing he had screwed up his right ankle pretty good, and turned the door knob carefully. The door was a bit big for the frame, and had to be pushed open, which he had done with his shoulder.

What was inside, well, was astounding.

"Wot are ya doing down 'ere?" He turned to Murdoc, expecting to hit again.

When he simply crossed his arms and scowled at him, 2d answered "Nofing. I, uh, am just, uh…"

"Snooping around in my stuff?"

"Err, uh, yea, I guess…Wot happened?" he didn't look at the Satanist until his final remark.

"The power. Damn electrician doesn't know wot he's doin'. He cuts the power down 'ere sometimes."

"Oh," 2d looked around, curiously staring at the room. "Wot is all this stuff?"

Murdoc looked around, "Wot? All this? It's none of your concern."

"Is that… Kong?" a few of the monitors showed various areas in the previous headquarters, bringing back memories of what they really used to be. What the Gorillaz _really _used to be.

"Ye," the Satanist looked over to the monitors, shrugging.

Thinking for a moment, the question 'Why in hell was the power down here when there wasn't any out there?' popped up in the singers mind.

As if reading he was reading his mind, Murdoc stated "I 'ave a generator down 'ere. Keeps the place runnin'."

"Oh. Right…"

Black eyes drifted back to monitors, his mind racing.

_Russel was normal, well, his __**average **__size… Murdoc wasn't green… And, Noodle… They still had their little guitarist._

He hadn't thought to much about Noodle, but lately her image would come up, making the already weak singer cry for hours on end. She was gone.

Truly and literally gone for good.

"Wot?" Murdoc questioned after few moments.

Tempted to straight out scream out her name, begging for her return, he shook his head, biting his tongue.

"You miss 'er too, eh? " well, that was weird.

The singer nodded.

"A robot can't replace a kid, I guess." he kicked his foot, looking away from 2d.

That was logic, wasn't it? The android 'Noodle' was more of a security blanket then a replace meant. These days, he couldn't even bear to look at it, and locked it away in it's proper broom closet.

2d didn't react, having no slight clue what he was talking about.

The bassist sighed, turning away from the screen, "Well, it's gonna be awhile. Get comfy."

This was going to be a long, long time.

Hey, sorry, had writers block… It last's a long time. Bad update. Sorry!

Read and review! Be kind and loving!


End file.
